Hybrid
by Proserpina-FC
Summary: When a Duelist and a Digidestined fall in love, they created not just a portal between the worlds. PG-13 for scary stuff, sexual references, and mild cursing.
1. Nisan Kaiba, The Hybrid

"Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba. It's a boy."  
  
"A- a boy?"  
  
Mokuba smiled at Seto in amusement. There were very few times he had every heard Seto Kaiba, CEO of the 'duelist' world's greatest technological enterprise, stammer. "Yeah, Bro! 'A boy.' You naming him after me, right?"  
  
"No. Name your own kid after you."  
  
Seto and Mokuba walked into the nursery. Seto had not been there with his wife for the entire delivery. After an hour he became nervous, scared even. He went to the bathroom to calm down, and wouldn't you know, his son had been born in those quick few minutes.  
  
"And here we are." The nurse pointed the men to a bed were Margaret Kaiba lay snuggling a baby in a blue blanket. Seto kissed Margaret on the cheek and gazed warmly at the baby. Mokuba ran to the other side of the bed and gave Maggie an identical kiss.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba?" The nurse said. "Have you decided on a name?"  
  
Seto look at Maggie. His eyes began to sink into her brown orbs, like the day they met, many years ago in the mist of the Battle City Finals. He couldn't escape them then, and even now, he lost all thought in their beauty. Mokuba looked back and forth between the two and chuckled.  
  
'A name, Seto.' Margaret telepathically inquired.  
  
"Um, Mr. Kaiba? Mrs. Kaiba?" The nurse asked.  
  
Still engulfed in each other's eyes, the two instantly responded, "Nisan Kaiba." 


	2. The Scale

Hello to all! My name is Ruby C. Lavender, but for the purpose of shorter titles and abbreviations, call me *Ruby.  
  
Proserpina: Are you going to say that for EVERY STORY!?  
  
*Ruby: Um, yeah.  
  
Proserpina: ((((((( ('O.O') )))))))  
  
*Ruby: Don't stress! Okay! I said that I would do it and now I am! (^_^)  
  
Proserpina: Hybrid is the story of Seto and Margaret Kaiba and their son, Nisan. There will be two halves to the story: Nisan's adventures and his parent's joining. This is going to be so COOL!  
  
*Ruby: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or Digimon, but I own the CD, does that count for anything?  
  
Proserpina: No.  
  
*Ruby: Well I do own the idea of Margaret Nagasaki, the Hybrid Digimon and the DigiDuelists, and this screwed up plot. Maggie based off of the girl it the Digimon show that wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Also, FYI: In the American Yu-gi-oh!, Domino is in the US, possibly in the west. I say California. I like California. Of course Maggie is from Japan.  
  
Hybrid Chap. 2 - One, Two, Three  
  
I don't want to start a conflict. I really don't care. Power is so . overrated. So is love. Who needs them?  
  
My name is Margaret "Mari" Nagasaki. You may remember that name. A long time ago I was one of the children kidnapped by Arukenimon, Mummymon, and their creator Oikawa. I wanted power. I wanted respect. I didn't want to go to doctor every other month for treatment. I didn't want D's and low C's any more. I refused to be just another faceless number; I wanted to ascend. Ironic. In order to rise above being a 'faceless number' I had to bend down and let myself be scanned like a product. A cheap one. Oikawa even told Ken - poor Ken - to think of himself as a cereal box.  
  
I was nine! I was naïve! No one ever loved me. No one ever loved me? THAT was my excuse! Can you believe it! I had a Mother and Father. Three Aunts, one Uncle, seven cousins, two Grandmas, and two Papas, and I DARED to say 'no one ever loved me'. Well, now I have a seed of evil eternally implanted into my neck. Now no one can love me because at any moment the darkness inside that spawn my take over my body, and hurt someone. And there is no cure. The media had a field day after the Unity. Oh, do you know about the Unity? There was a day (actually it started in Japanese night) when Digimon and humans all across the world were united the way that the Digidestined were. It was the day that I became a Digidestined and met Rowingdramon. But after the Unity, hell broke loose for my family, because everyone knew what had happened to us. Everyone knew that the other children and I were a threat. There was even a hearing about whether or not we should be allowed back in school after winter break!  
  
Five years later, at the age of fourteen, life was tolerable, but it would never be good for me. I regularly took trips to the Digital World to escape, and it was on a warm June day in the summer before ninth grade, that Rowingdramon and I discovered a dark abyss that was really a gateway to this whole other world. I didn't have anything to lose (and Rowingdramon goes where I go), so we passed through it and ended up in Gaza, Egypt!  
  
I wandered around the courts for a while with Rowingdramon not far away. I was very thirsty and it was unbearably hot. Obviously it was summer in this world, too. Everyone around me was speaking in Arabic and I was only good at Germanic and Romance languages. So was someone else there.  
  
"I thought that Iris said that next year would be one of surprises." I turned to an Egyptian man sitting in a large tent, shadowed by a large, burly man. The man sat, while the larger man stood. The man that spoke tilted his hand slightly, beckoning me to his tent. He looked at me with cold eyes that held oceans of knowledge. I was pretty intimidated given the fact I was a connoisseur of liberal arts.  
  
"Afternoon, Soniaph," Shadi said coolly. A jolt of lightning practically climbed up my spine. "I am Shadi."  
  
"Wh- what did you call me?" My body stiffened.  
  
"My apologies. That was an poor assumption that could not be true anyway because," Shadi glanced at a golden shimmer in the background, "Soniaph is already with us."  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about but the golden shimmer in the background began to shine vigorously. Shadi pointed to a chair positioned near the line between the scorching sun's light, and the cool of the shadow.  
  
"What the hell is that?" My fear slipped out as childish curiosity, if you minus the profanity.  
  
Shadi smiled. "5,000 years ago a young but very powerful Pharaoh ruled the land the we now stand on. At this time in Egypt, magic was much more common place than it is now. The most powerful magic. was shadow magic."  
  
Either he expected me to react in some shocking way, or this effected him. I was in a daze, half stared at the shimmering gold object, half listening. He continued.  
  
"Shadow magic was used by only the most powerful sorcerers. It w-" The golden object let loose a blast of light that nearly made me jump out of my skin. Rowingdramon sensed my panic and landed next to me, in the light. Her shining body was prismatic. She stood in her attack position, ready to defend the way digimon do. Shadi on the other hand, sighed.  
  
"- Sorcerers and sorceresses. It was game to them, a sport. With the power of shadow magic these m- people were able to summon into our world creatures from another world, by using a common plane called the shadow realm." I stopped listening after that. Rowingdramon saw no danger, so she curled out next to my leg.  
  
I caught some things that he said. Sounded like the Digital World. Something about an ancient war. magic being sealed. millennium. millennium items?  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Pharaoh locked shadow magic into seven millennium items, and locked the magic of each individual monster into stone tablets. But soon people found a loophole in the Pharaoh's plan, and the shadow games erupted once again, this time with the spirit tablets instead of the real monsters."  
  
"So what did he do to stop it? Is that one of the items right there?" I pointed eagerly to the object.  
  
"Yes, that is the Millennium Scale. It holds a very significant purpose now, as it did then." The light dimmed. Why? "You see, with the revival of the shadow games came war. When the monsters were free in Egypt it was the sorcerers' ignorance of the consequences of their games that nearly lead to the destruction of Earth, but the second time around, well that was mutiny.  
  
"After Pharaoh created the millennium items, he gave one to each of his most trusted advisers and friends. To his wife, he gave the Millennium Necklace; to his apprentice he gave the Millennium Eye; to his most loyal general he gave the Millennium Ring; to the most powerful woman in Egypt, Soniaph, he gave the Millennium Scale," There was no glisten of acknowledgment from the scale, nothing. "To a tombkeeper in the desert, he gave the Millennium Key; he kept the Millennium Puzzle for himself; and to his best-friend, greatest ally, companion in spirit, and High Priest, he gave his Millennium Rod."  
  
I took a few seconds to let this sink in. Then a thought came to me. "You know," I said, trying to force a laugh, "the way you said that last person and his item, you would think that he was the one who started the mutiny. You know, foreshadowing."  
  
Shadi did not smile. "He was."  
  
"He was?" I repeated nervously. I don't know, maybe it was the "magic" of storytelling, but all of a sudden I cared. I felt Rowingdramon shuffle her wings around on her back.  
  
"Some friend," she said carelessly. She stretched out her rough tail behind her, and then curled it into a sort of bun.  
  
Shadi looked at her, but not with confusion of what she was, nor surprise or amazement that she could talk. Indeed, it was a look of amusement. "And what is your name?"  
  
"I am Rowingdramon," she said, standing erect, her scarlet scales glistening in the desert sun. "My name means 'red winged dragon monster.' I am Mari's best friend, and right now I'm a bit confused. What does any of this have to do with Margaret? A story of a 5,000 past war does not sound of much help to us. We are lost." She looked up at me. "Mari, this is not your world." Her voice was deep with concern.  
  
"No it isn't" I admitted it. There was not a digimon in sight and even I could feel a different flow of energies. "Shadi, sir? I'm afraid that I don't belong in this world. I come for a place where digimon are common place, like Rowie."  
  
"Yes I know, Margaret. The truth is, I have been told to wait for your arrival to this world" 


End file.
